Pear Company
The Pear Company is an obvious pun to Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in iCarly. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows made by Dan Schneider. They appear similar to Apple Inc, only with a light-up pear logo in place of the Apple logo Computers On iCarly, Computers include a series of laptops and desktops. PearBooks, PearPhones and PearPods have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEGs (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is seen sometimes on the show and on screen grabs from the show, and in some parts of the show where you view the screen of the computer, you see some icons from Microsoft Windows like the My Computer icon from Windows XP and the Internet icon also from Windows XP. The computer has a dock, but it is green colored and has many different icons. Also, in the intro there is a program very similar to iMovie HD PearPods On iCarly, PearPods aren't often mentioned than seen on the show, but have been talked about a few times. There has only been PearPod Shuffles and Touches on the show and no other kinds have been featured on the show. Carly mentioned in one episode that her Pear Pod was covered in Little Boy Spit and half her songs were deleted. PearPhones On iCarly, the PearPhone is one of the most seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. So far, it looks like anyone who's anyone on iCarly owns a PearPhone. Carly Shay got her first PearPhone at age 13 from her older brother, Spencer Shay and Freddie Benson got his first from his mother, Marissa Benson. PearPads On iCarly, the "PearPad" was mentioned in a webcast in "iGot a Hot Room" and is also used by Spencer in the same episode, furthermore in Spencer's blog on the iCarly site, Spencer states he's in jury duty and blogging it up on his PearPad. Also, in another one of Spencer's blogs, he says Socko invited him to a wedding and let him use his PearPad on the drive there. On iCarly Wiki, an episode guide has an episode that will soon debut and it says that Freddie has an obsession with the Pear Company. Possibly, the PearPad will be featured in this episode. It is also shown in "iGet Pranky" after the opening credits end. Carly is looking at it in her room. in iGot a Hot Room, the PearPad is one of the things Carly asks for for her 16th birthday, and she is seen holding the PearPad during a scene from iSell Penny-Tees A PearPad was shown in the eight episode of Dan Schneider's other currently running show "Victorious" and in "iGot a Hot Room", although those were quite oversized when compared to the iPad. A fan in iStart a Fanwar also carries one of the oversized PearPads. A future episode features a mini version of the PearPad (as seen in the below picture). Dan posted up a video onto his Facebook page featuring the new PearPad. Also, in Carly's room, next to her closet there is a small device that helps her choose her outfits. Though it is not mentioned or confirmed, this device has an appearance simliar to the real life iPad. PearTunes PearTunes, the iCarly version of iTunes, is occasionally mentioned in iCarly, most notably in iHave a Lovesick Teacher and iFix A Popstar. Episode Influence Lauren Ackerman gave Spencer a PearPod with 500 songs downloaded illegally free from rapidshare in the episode iHave a Lovesick Teacher. Ms. Ackerman was arrested for illegally downloading songs from the Internet by the FBI. In the alternate reality where Spencer was born normal, in the episode iChristmas, Freddie and Rona Berger were boyfriend-girlfriend, and Rona Berger wanted a PearPod. When Freddie first gave her a digital photo album, she threw a tantrum and then Freddie bought her a PearPod. Category:Parodies Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Recurring Category:Items or Objects